Juvia's Promise
by leavingkittyfornia
Summary: Juvia and Gray break out into a fight that leaves Juvia wondering if Gray will ever love her. In her angst and hopelessness, she turns to Lucy for comfort. Lucy x Juvia, one-shot, lemon. Rated M for adult/mature content.
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail. I own simply this plot, and nothing more.

Hello, everyone. This is my first lesbian/yuri lemon I've ever written, and it's my first Fairy Tail lemon. Please leave your opinions in the comments; I'd love to hear feedback! Thanks.

"But Gray-sama!"

"Go away, Juvia! You insufferable, clingy witch!"

Lucy winced at the loud screaming, her eardrums longing to explode. She was seated at the bar, speaking briefly with Fairy Tail's bartender, Mirajane, when suddenly the entire guild had gone quiet and turned their attention to the half-naked, black-haired man, and the angry woman staring him down. Juvia Lockser's blue hair was frizzy from her rage, her curls mirroring those of an unbrushed Persian cat. Her slanted blue eyes were wide with emotion, and wet tears fell onto her hot, flushed cheeks. The woman's arms were tightly crossed against her chest.

Gray Fullbuster, clad only in his black shorts, was standing across from her, looking extremely anger. His eyes were black slits and his fingers were curled to form fists; he looked as if he was going to use an Ice Make on her at any moment. His chest heaved with the effort of screaming, and finally he turned away from Juvia, unable to face her anymore. Juvia let out a pitiful wail and ran towards him, though Gray judged her closeness by the sound of her heavy footsteps and dodged her.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray screamed at her, twisting his body around to face the rest of the guild. Juvia screeched and took off into the crowd, effectively avoiding Gray's magic. The blue haired woman disappeared in a matter of seconds, and only Gray was left, still fuming. He stalked off towards the bar, Happy flying above him, letting his curiosity attack Gray with enthusiastic questions.

"What was that about?" Gray came to sit beside Lucy, resting his head in his hands. Lucy noticed that the rest of the guild's staring had ceased, and they'd returned to their own trivial conversations.

"She attacked me first," Gray muttered. Before he could give an explanation, the optimistic blue Exceed beside him purred and signaled to Gray's chiseled chest.

"He's bleeding," Happy observed, staring at Gray. "Why did Juvia attack you?"

"Gods, I hate her," Gray's voice was muffled by his hands; his head was still bowed, his shoulders hunched. Lucy rested a soft, comforting hand on his back. "She's so annoying, obsessive, clingy, _creepy_."

"She's in love with you," Lucy pointed out gently.

Gray shook his head at Lucy's statement. "She's infatuated with me, Lucy. Completely obsessed. It's not love, it's stalkerish. And it annoys the hell out of me."

"Maybe you should speak with her," the blonde suggested, trying to remain positive in order to cheer Gray up. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault," Gray glanced up at her, his eyes void of anger now; just filled with sadness and desperation.

"I know," Lucy shrugged. "But you're upset. I just want to help you. But I'm sorry that she attacked you."

"You're too kind," Gray leaned against her, and to his annoyance, Happy developed a shit-eating grin on his blue face and wagged his tail happily.

"You like her!" Happy squealed.

"Shut up," Lucy glared at the Exceed, though shortly turned back to Gray. "Maybe you should have a drink, then head home, alright? You're welcome to stop by my place. It's not like you don't have a key…" Lucy trailed off, realizing that she had never given anyone in the guild a key to her home. Then how the hell did they always manage to get in there?

"Thank you, Lucy." Gray gave her a small smile, earning him a hug from the blonde girl.

"You're welcome…." Lucy smirked. "Gray-sama."

Gray groaned and laid his head down on the counter. "Don't start with that."

Lucy smiled at Plue as he led her along the narrow strip of cobblestone beside the water. His cute, mumbled "Puu-punns" amused Lucy and alleviated her stress. Plue affectionately nudged her leg and then ran ahead, stopping and waiting for her after a few meters.

Soon they approached Lucy's home, and Plue ran up to the door, expectantly for her to open the door. Lucy reached into her pocket for her house keys and unlocked the door, wondering who'd she come home to tonight. She then remembered that she'd invited Gray over, and deep down she wished that he'd taken up the offer, and she'd find him sitting on her couch or at the dining table.

Lucy was surprised; very surprised, at her empty house. Not a human - or cat- sat in her living room or kitchen. Her house was completely empty, and Lucy felt disappointed that Gray hadn't showed up. Sighing, the blonde set her keys down on the table and headed off towards the bathroom, ready to freshen up after a long day.

She opened the bathroom door, her eyes downcast on the floor. Why hadn't Gray shown up? Had he forgotten about her? Lucy shook her head and sighed, wondering why she was letting her feelings getting to her. Maybe, at least Natsu, or Erza could've shown up…

"Why does Gray-sama hate me, Love Rival?"

"Juvia!" A tsunami of shock crashed over Lucy, and even Plue jumped away from the door with wide black eyes. Lucy shook in her spot slightly, her brown eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing here? In my bathroom?"

"Juvia needed to shower and get away from the guild," the blue haired woman's shoulders were slumped as she sat on the toilet, wrapped in a white towel. "Juvia doesn't understand why Gray-sama hates her so. All she does is try to please him."

Lucy stared at Juvia, beginning to feel slightly sorry for the poor woman. She debated on how to approach the subject about Gray lightly, without upsetting her.

"I-I think Gray doesn't like that you're clingy and obsessive," Lucy said, unsure. "He feels cluttered by you."

Juvia hid her face and wailed. "Gray-sama hates me, Lucy! He doesn't love me!"

Lucy noted that Juvia had addressed her by her actual name, not "Love Rival." The blonde regarded the other woman with a mixture of exasperation and sympathy. "I'm sorry, Juvia…" Lucy wasn't sure whether to try comforting her, or to just leave her be. Juvia wasn't particularly fond of Lucy, but maybe that was because they'd never really had any chance to bond, or even speak together, for that matter. Plus, Lucy sided with Gray on the argument. Juvia was extremely obsessive, and Lucy would've already lost her patience and told Juvia off. Gray was just so kind…

Lucy shook her head. "Please stop crying, Juvia. And, if you will, get dressed."

"Juvia has no clothing," Juvia stared up at Lucy with puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. Lucy met her gaze and offered a small smile.

"I may have something that you can wear," she said, holding a hand out for Juvia. The woman sat still for several seconds, looking down at the drops of water on the floor, then she turned to Lucy and took her hand.

"T-Thank you," Juvia sniffed and wiped her nose and eyes with her hand; Lucy handed her a tissue and led her into the bedroom. Juvia shuffled over to the bed and sat down, while Lucy lifted Plue onto the dresser before getting an outfit for Juvia. Plue danced around, making Lucy smile, and the blonde tucked the clothing under her arm before turning around again.

"J-Juvia?"

Lucy let out a gasp, instantly closing her eyes again. Juvia had dropped the towel, and her shapely naked body was draped over Lucy's bed.

"H-here," Lucy opened her eyes but kept them from straying from the floor as she handed the woman the clothing.

"Gray-sama won't love me," Juvia whimpered, setting the pile of garments down on the pillows. "Will you love Juvia?"

"What?" Lucy's voice was high pitched with shock, and instantly her cheeks reddened to a dark maroon. "N-no, Juvia, I'm not-"

"Lucy-chan." Juvia growled her name, her nimble fingers wrapping around Lucy's forearm to yank her onto the bed. Lucy squealed and shut her eyes tightly, determined not to open them. Embarrassment and shock flooded through the blonde, and she desperately wished she hadn't left her keys on the table. Virgo's punishment would come in handy now; sadly, Lucy was left to defend on her own.

Lucy wailed as Juvia pinned her down and straddled her, the woman's naked body resting against her. Lucy forced herself to open her eyes, but instantly her gaze was drawn to Juvia's chest. Her large, creamy breasts were pressed against Lucy's stomach, and the blonde girl desperately tried to disregard the arousal she felt, deep in her gut. Juvia blushed as Lucy stared at her breasts, and she worked to reveal Lucy's as well, pulling her shirt up over her head. Lucy whimpered briefly as Juvia's hands cupped her clothed breast, and suddenly the girl slipped her hand under Lucy's bra. The blonde's back arched off the bed and her chest was pressed against Juvia's healthy bosom. Lucy threw her head back onto the pillows as Juvia groped her supple breasts, her manicured fingernails pinching at her nipple. Juvia finally unhooked Lucy's bra and tossed it aside, onto the floor, then returned her focus to the woman under her. Lucy's eyes were shut again and she was panting slightly, overwhelmed and slightly exhausted at the bombardation of emotions she was feeling. She told herself to let go and to just enjoy the moment, and all other thoughts were erased from her mind when Juvia's soft lips began sucking on her nipples.

Lucy let out a pleased moan, feeling the pleasure spread throughout her entire body. She knew by now that her panties would be soaking, and from the heat pulsing from between her legs, she knew that she was going to orgasm within moments. Lucy's fingers tangled in Juvia's messy hair as the woman gave equal attention of both of Lucy's rosy buds, sucking and kissing and gently nipping them in her teeth. Juvia's tongue snaked from her collarbone to her cleavage, and up the hills to the peaks, where she began breathing her warm, sweet breath onto Lucy's skin. The woman shuddered and pressed herself closer to her lover, relishing the attention, but eagerly wishing that Juvia would move to her womanhood soon.

But Juvia didn't seem to have any intention of heading south just yet. She continued playing with Lucy's nipples until they were both swollen and hard, and finally she delivered the last gentle love bites that would send Lucy over the edge. Lucy bucked her hips up, feeling her muscles begin to contract, then suddenly pleasure exploded from her core, triggering waves of lust and sexual desire to build up within her. Her pussy was hot and pulsing and Lucy couldn't wait much longer until Juvia decided to get down there. The blonde wailed and moaned out Juvia's name, hiding her face between Juvia's breasts. Her body stilled after a moment and she shuddered once more, her lips parted as she panted heavily.

Juvia seemed pleased with her lover's orgasm, and she suddenly flipped Lucy over, so that she was lying on her stomach. Lucy closed her eyes, still dazed by the powerful energy that had erupted within her. The blue-haired woman grabbed Lucy's hips, sinking her sharp finger tips into her soft, white skin, and pulled Lucy on to her knees. Lucy slumped forward and rested her weight on her elbows, playfully waving her ass in the air. Juvia slipped her skirt off and tossed it aside, as she'd done with Lucy's lacy bra, and then she slipped a finger into Lucy's panties, gently running it over her womanhood. Lucy squirmed and moaned, crawling closer to Juvia, slumping down even further. Juvia wasn't impressed with this and forcefully lifted Lucy back up, and when the blonde behaved, Juvia rewarded her with a pinch of her clit. Lucy mewled in pleasure and grabbed Juvia's hand, guiding her fingers back to her clit, where she wanted to be touched.

Juvia rolled Lucy over again, though this time, the blue-haired woman was on the bottom, and Lucy was sitting atop her waist, clad only in her skimpy white panties. Lucy's breasts weighed down her chest and bounced up and down as Lucy protested their position.

"Please, Juvia." She begged her lover, resuming the previous doggie-style position, showcasing her plump, round ass. "Touch me."

"Juvia has done enough for Lucy," Juvia's voice was husky, and she stared at Lucy with hooded, lust-filled blue eyes. "Juvia wants her pussy eaten by Lucy."

Lucy's cheeks reddened, but the blonde nodded and crawled back over to where Juvia was lying. Lucy settled in between her legs, gently spreading the girl's limbs apart, and quickly slipped her panties down to her ankles. Juvia moaned in anticipation and squirmed, waiting for Lucy to do more than just undress her.

Juvia's parted legs offered a perfect view of her pretty, pink cunt. Juvia's womanhood was rosy in color and swollen, and her juices were dripping onto her inner thighs. Lucy couldn't help but to stare, having never seen another woman in such an intimate position before. Lucy wasn't sure about how to eat Juvia out, but she vowed to do her best, as she already owed Juvia an orgasm.

Lucy's fingers teased Juvia's inner thighs and bikini line, tracing her nails around the perimeter of her pelvis, and over her hip bones. Juvia was groaning in frustration, and resorted to using her own hand, before Lucy slapped it away. She opened her mouth again, beginning to form her lips in the shape of a swear, when Lucy dived in and inserted a finger into Juvia's pussy.

The woman moaned and bucked her hips, sliding closer to Lucy, begging her to touch her more. Lucy was pleased at the dominance she'd exerted over Juvia, and she was satisfied about being able to set the pace. Lucy slid her finger in and out of Juvia's warm pussy, happy that the woman was moaning underneath her. Lucy's thumb began massaging Juvia's clit; the blonde was performing her own masturbation techniques on the blue-haired woman, and they appeared to be working splendidly.

Juvia's pussy began to tighten around Lucy's finger, and with a cheek grin, she inserted a second digit, causing Juvia's moans to increase in quantity and quality; she was much louder now and was definitely enjoying it more. Lucy's thumb increased the pace on her clit, and suddenly Juvia was thrashing about on the bed, riding out her orgasm. Lucy felt her hand damper again, and suddenly she was covered in more of Juvia's cum. The blue-haired woman was completely spent, lying back against the pillows.

"Juvia wants to be eaten out," she muttered, looking too tired to even open an eye. "Please, Lucy-chan? Next time, Juvia will return the favor."

Next time? Lucy thought with a start, her eyes widening. The shock was quickly replaced with arousal, though, and Lucy happily dived back down, beginning to lap her tongue over Juvia's quivering center. Juvia wailed in pleasure and gripped Lucy's hair, thrusting her hips against her lover, desperate to cum again. Lucy smirked at her impatience and quickly slipped her tongue between Juvia's folds, sliding her tongue from the inside of her pussy to her clit. Eventually Juvia wasn't able to stand it much longer and she let out a loud yell of Lucy's name, loud enough for the neighbors to hear, and she collapsed in a writhing pile between the blonde. Lucy's tongue vibrated with the pressure of Juvia's orgasm, and she hungrily licked up the rest of Juvia's cum, happy with the stain that she'd left on Lucy's clean sheets.

But mostly, Lucy was excited about what was to happen next time, if only Juvia would live up to her promise.

~ Fin~


End file.
